


Our union is so near

by Kealpos



Series: So, chunks, huh? [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :/, F/F, F/M, this was all written bc i liked the pick-up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: BrookeSlight romantic relationship issues (Could well up into self-doubt of worth)





	Our union is so near

_ Leslie _

 

Brooke was just barely 13 and still going by Ethan when she started dating Leslie.

Leslie was a girl she had met on a forum for some webcomic that started with an H. Brooke wasn’t proud to admit it, but that is where it started.

 

She, Leslie, and several others had all joined a Kik later for a big group chat of those from the forum in a roleplaying section. Brooke liked to play a girl named Feferi Peixes. Brooke and Leslie had clicked really well and started their own PM, where later, they got together. January. 

 

They were okay, but Brooke felt something was off about the whole thing. She still went by Ethan in the chats and everything, but months started to flop together. Leslie was straight. Brooke.. didn’t know exactly where she stood. So after announcing a small change to the group, she and Leslie talked it out.

 

Brooke ended up breaking up with her. All the decisions came together when Leslie said, “I’m still straight, you know that, right? Just because you’re changing names or whatever doesn’t suddenly make me not attracted to you, or bisexual or whatever. I’m still straight, into guys, and I’m still into you. Those things can co-exist.”

 

Brooke made the decision that no, they couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Tyrone _

 

Brooke was 16 when she went into her next relationship. 

 

Brooke was a hopeless romantic, and she was so so happy. She was dating someone who could totally respect her. Chloe had taken her under her wing and taught her how to apply eyeliner without getting it everywhere and how to layer skirts. She hadn’t taught her how to act on a first date though, but Brooke hoped it was okay.

 

Tyrone was so sweet, and he had bought her flowers and taken her to an ice cream restaurant place on the first date, and she was melting. Her smiles were so fucking bright and she loved wholeheartedly. She laughed at all his jokes and he only smiled fondly at her when she spilled ketchup on her shirt rather than humiliate her. And she liked it.

 

Tyrone wouldn’t kiss her though. 

Every date seemed to end with a hug, even when she put on her nicest perfume or her best lipstick or dress or bra or waist cincher or heels or did anything or wore anything. He never kissed her.

 

Sure, she was a little pissed off, so she talked to him. He kissed her once or twice after that. Reluctantly. Chloe had approached him and there were a few more. But every time she complained slightly about something she wished he’d do, he’d get a little more distant. She didn’t understand it. 

 

One day though, she decided to surprise Tyrone. It was the 6 months anniversary, and Chloe said it might be important, depending on who you ask. Brooke decided it was important to her, so she wanted to make it special.

 

She had a key, so she got in just fine. She was gonna surprise Tyrone with a picnic she had made and some tickets to a hockey game because he was a fan when she saw flailing limbs on the couch, both of Tyrone’s and another girl's, and she heard the.. Yeah.

So she shouted, “What the fuck!?” and both figures sprang up.

 

It was Tyrone and some red-headed Freshman. Carrie, Brooke was sure the name was. There was still a condom hanging on Tyrone’s dick, which was becoming quite flaccid as he realized that his girlfriend was there.

 

Carrie gaped at Brooke, who frowned and marched over to Tyrone, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes, still holding the picnic basket.

“It’s our sixth month anniversary. I came here to fucking surprise you, dickhead. But instead, you’re two inches deep in some slut two years younger than us!” Then, Brooke went ballistic.

 

Carrie sat on the couch, slowly putting her clothes back on as Brooke went off on Tyrone, and then, in a final stand, Tyrone shouted, “You were sweet and all, but did you ever think I thought you were more than some blonde bitch as a way to get to the top of the crowd? Cause you are a goddamn idiot if you did.”

 

Brooke was dumbfounded into silence and also, steaming mad. So, she took one look at Tyrone’s still free-hanging balls, and whacked them with the picnic basket, before turning and running out as Tyrone howled in pain.

 

Once outside, Brooke breathed and slowed down. Once she reached and got inside her car, she broke down sobbing, calling Chloe to wail about what happened. Jenna tweeted about Tyrone’s nastiness within the hour, sparing Carrie at Brooke’s pleas, and she, Jenna, Jake, and Chloe all piled together at Jake’s house to comfort Brooke and eat several full things of frozen yogurt that Chloe had pulled up with.

 

Jake went with her to the hockey game.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Jeremy _

 

Jeremy was nice, kinda weird though. He always looked like he wanted to touch her but just stopped himself. But he was so sweet! He let her talk about the play, or comics, or makeup, or the new rom-com, or whatever! And he would be engaged about it too! 

He seemed to enjoy her presence, but sometimes, sometimes. He would freeze up and bite his lip after he did something. Or he would suddenly know his line, the final line, perfectly. Or he would stare at Christine and Jake a lot more than a good boyfriend probably should. But he was okay, mostly.

 

Until the Halloween party. He was late, and she was stressed and Chloe had called the costume she stayed up all night to finish dumb. And maybe it was a little dumb. It still hurt to hear it coming from your best friend. But he said it was original and amazing.

She smiled at him.

 

They got separated at one point in the party and Brooke wanted to ask about playing 7 minutes in heaven with her. She asked Jenna if she had seen Jeremy, and Jenna, with her creepy clown costume thumb pointed upstairs and said “Second door on the right.”

 

Brooke got up the stairs, staggering a little from the several cups of green apple Smirnoff she had, knocking on the door when she reached it.

 

“Jeremy, are you in there? Jenna Rolan said she saw you go upstairs. Jeremy?”

Brooke knocked a little harder, but he wasn’t replying. Jenna must’ve lied. She shrugged and started her way back downstairs when suddenly, Jake Dillinger ran up the stairs, using his track days to his advantage.

 

Jake pounded on the door before yelling, “Jeremy Heere?”

Brooke watched closely, gripping onto the railing.

 

“Jeremy, we’re bros and shit, so I’m gonna give you a warning. I know you’re not having sex on my parent’s bed, because if you were, I’d have to RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!” Jake barked, pounding on the door again.

 

After a moment or two, the sound of Chloe Valentine came through the door.

“Great, then you can BOTH be ball-less!”

“Chloe!?” Jake shrieked.

‘Chloe,’ Brooke thought, her heart thudding, before she pushed herself off the railing. She heard some weird excuse Jeremy made and turned to look. Jake, red in the face, was aiming his fist at an indoor window. Cause that’s how rich they were. Suddenly, Jake punched through it and looked in. He turned to Brooke and beckoned her over. Brooke had already heard what she needed to hear, but she came over anyway.

 

Jeremy swung the door open in a hurry after Jake threatened him once more, and he looked surprised and.. Shaken up. Of course he was. He was just threatened by Jake, Brooke thought, brushing it off.

“Jeremy?” She said, realizing she had been hoping maybe it was a different Jeremy. That’s stupid. There’s only one Jeremy Heere.

“Brooke!” He replied, his voice shaky. The stared at each other silently, trying to talk through the brain, when Jake made it through whatever window, and Jeremy ran.

“I’m so, so sorry,” He said quietly as he passed, dashing into a nearby bathroom, and Brooke could almost believe him.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Chloe _

 

This could be hardly considered a relationship, but it was.

 

They took a year break in college together where Christine brought a batch of weed brownies she and her cousin, Dustin Kropp, had made together to a small party.

She and Chloe had been the only ones to not touch them, and they had ended up being dared to make out by stoned friends.

 

Everything went downhill from there.

 

They slept together. A lot. Chloe didn’t feel repulsed when touching her, and Brooke was just so excited about that, that she didn’t give in to her own desires until several fucks later.

Chloe got her into smoking every now and then. Just a cigarette after sex maybe every couple of times. It still wasn’t healthy.

 

Chloe was still out dating other people, especially once she went to college. Brooke was stupid. She still hung on to the “dates” with relish and got attached. 

Friends with benefits.

 

Chloe stopped the whole ordeal once she got an actual girlfriend. 

It stung a lot more than it should’ve.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Christine _

 

Christi-i-i-i-i-ine.

 

Brooke and Christine hung out so little in high school. The summer before college senior year, Christine pursued Brooke and decided to change that, getting Brooke involved as a minor role on some TV show Christine was starring on. Some show about a lesbian faking an engagement with a gay dude in attempts to get a million bucks in a couple’s contest. 

 

Christine and Brooke both had a lot of fun with the show, Christine even getting a role in an episode as a girl hired by a suspicious competitor to get the main girl to “cheat.” Brooke and Christine bonded a lot as they worked, and they had nights together to watch episodes when the show actually came out.

 

Brooke really liked it.

 

Christine was.. A vape god. It was so dumb.

Brooke could eat 189 kit-kats in 25 minutes if dared too. It was so dumb.

 

They both kinda liked dumb. Brooke liked dumb when it felt like Christine’s hand curled in her. Brooke liked dumb when it felt like Christine kissing her forehead. Brooke liked dumb when it felt like Christine getting drunk and using a dumb pick-up line (“You remind me of frozen yogurt..” “How?” “You’re sweet and I would pay good money to get my mouth on you.”). Brooke liked dumb when it felt like Christine assuring her one quiet night that she would never cheat on Brooke. Brooke liked dumb when it felt like Christine quietly asking if Brooke would throw the cigarette package off the balcony when Brooke ended up smoking through 5 in one sad, desperate night.

 

Brooke really liked dumb. It was better than Leslie with words like  **straight** and  **Ethan** . It was better than Tyrone with  **no kissing** and  **blonde bitch** . It was better than Jeremy with  **unfocused** and  **SQUIP** . It was better than Chloe with  **benefits** and  **friends only** .

Yeah. Christine was  **dumb** and  **safe** and  **better** and  **silly** . 

It was  **Christine** .

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @transbrookelohst


End file.
